Auel Neider
Auel Neider is an "Extended Human", an experimental enhanced human created at the Alliance's secret laboratory at Lodonia as a human weapon and "Biological CPU" for the Alliance's mobile weapons. He is deployed as part of Phantom Pain, under the command of Lukas O'Donnell. He pilots the GAT-X731 Abyss Gundam. Personality Auel is impulsive, cruel, and arrogant, and displays uncommon brutality in combat, often laughing as he mercilessly eliminates any enemy units that he should happen to come across. Like all Extendeds, Auel's mind has been programmed to react to a specific "block word", which triggers an almost paralysing fear when used. In his case, that word is "mother". The block word, when used, causes Auel to go into a panic, in which he will either becom incapable of movement from fear, or else frantically lash out and, potentially, attack any target that comes within range. History The Earth Alliance has long experimented with programs intended to create pilots that could be carefully controlled and used as living weapons against ZAFT. Initial efforts involved the use of brainwashed "Combat Coordinators", but these programs were eventually stopped in favor of the creation of "Extended Humans", normal Naturals who were subjected to extensive mental conditioning and whose performance was artificially enhanced through diverse means, including the use of drugs. The initial crop of Extendeds deployed during the First Junius War were controlled by use of a highly addictive performance-enhancing drug called Gamma Glipheptin, which triggered excruciatingly painful withdrawal symptoms when its effects expired. This was subsequently eliminated, and later Extendeds, such as Auel, are instead carefully brainwashed and mentally conditioned, with a full medical team with specialized drugs and equipment in charge of maintaining them, including the elimination of any memories susceptible to adversely affect their behavior in combat. However, if not regularly treated, his health will begin to deteriorate, and eventually he will die. Nothing is known of Auel's early life. At the Lodonia laboratory, he has, since he was a child, undergone brutal training intended to mold her into a living weapon, with the result that his physical and mental capabilities are on par with even the most proficient Coordinators, and he is highly proficient in all aspects of combat as well as a skilled mobile suit pilot. At Lodonia, he developed a particular attachment to one of the scientists there, whom he thought of as his mother. Auel first saw combat as part of the ''Nana Buluku'''s mobile suit team during the Break the World Incident, when the ship launched an attack on the Hahnenfuss Team's ships as well as engaged the Minerva's mobile suit team, hindering their efforts to destroy the falling remains of Junius Seven. After this operation, Auel, along with fellow Extended Stella Loussier and under the command of Lukas, was deployed to Earth onboard the Spengler-class John Paul Jones. The first operation in which he participated on Earth was an attack on the Minerva in the Indian Ocean, staged from a still-incomplete Alliance outpost being built there, intended to serve as a forward base to oppose ZAFT's Carpentaria Base. During the battle, Auel engaged the underwater mobile suits of the Minerva's ''two escort submarines, the ''Nyiragongo ''and ''Acatenango, as well as the Minerva's own ZAKU Warriors. As the Minerva and its mobile suits succeeded in defeating the Alliance forces, the Jones and its mobile suit team withdrew, abandoning the base which was then destroyed. Auel, however, was able to destroy the ''Nyiragongo. '' Auel would face the ''Minerva ''and its mobile suit teams twice again, in the Mediterranean Ocean. The second encounter saw the ''Abyss ''suffer damage from an attack by the Freedom Gundam, during a battle in the Sea of Marmara between the ''Minerva ''and the ''Jones, ''the latter supplemented by additional Alliance reinforcements as well as a fleet from Orb. The third and final time would be again a battle between the Alliance/Orb fleets and the ''Minerva, ''this time off the coast of Crete. In this final battle, Auel is killed when a beam javelin thrown by the Blast Impulse Gundam impales the Abyss's cockpit, killing him instantly and destroying the mobile suit.